Crazy Girl
by GothicVampirePrincess
Summary: Um the first ch. is the disclaimer but it is part of the story so read it... Just randomness by Yu Yu Hakusho
1. Crazy Girl

C[pic]AZY G[pic]IL  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: Heyo Peoples... Me Here!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ku Ku Kekeyo? What in the Hell is that? My sister must have done this! No wait.. I was just reading the wrong cue card! KURAMA! WHO SWITCHED THE DAMN CUE CARDS?  
  
Kurama: um.um.um. I don't know, maybe it was Poo?  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: POO? YOU BLAME POO? O NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! IN THE CORNER NOW!  
  
Kurama: But But I hate the corner ____  
  
*Lawyer appears* GothicVampirePrincess I'm going to have to take you in. *Calls a cop over* Bob get over here!  
  
Bob: But I wanted to finish my donuts!  
  
Lawyer (name is Frances) But you need to take this young lady downtown!  
  
Bob: Downtown? You mean in the city? I've always wanted to go to the city! Take Me! Take Me! Take Me!  
  
Frances: Bob. First of all you're in the city right now.. Second DOWNTOWN MEANS JAIL! STUPID BAKA!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: I wanted to say that I do not own..  
  
Bob: You have a right to remain silent!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: Thanx but I just wanted to say.  
  
Bob: I just told you to shut up!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: You just said I had a right that means I have a choice.. Right?  
  
Bob: No I just said that to make you feel better!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: Well I don't want to be quite because I've got the answer to the problem! All I've got to say is...  
  
Bob: Shut Up all ready! Plus That's what they all say!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: But I thought they all said that I'm Innocent!  
  
Bob: See you just said it, how sad..  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: Hey that's not fair! And.. Where is my lawyer?  
  
Frances: * Playing GothicVampirePrincess PS2 * Go Sora! Ya that's it.. We finally beat the first boss! We finally beat the first boss!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess; Um. First of all you didn't beat the first boss that was a shadow heartless! Second, that's my PS2, and Kingdom Hearts game!  
  
Frances: But It took me 121 times to beat it! Uh Uh Bob through her in the cell!  
  
Bob: Gladly!  
  
Gags GothicVampirePrincess and kicks her into cell * GothicVampirePrincess: Silent..  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: M MMMM MMM MM MM MMMMMM!  
  
* Gag disappears *  
  
Jail mate: How did you do that?  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: I just said that I didn't own Yu Yu Hakusho... Do u know where they keep the pens and paper.  
  
Jail mate: * Sarcastically * ya um I don't really know I'm guessing I don't know because um, you know WERE IN A JAIL CELL!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: um I guess you don't know where the computers are too?  
  
Jail Mate: Um I'm guessing you guessed correct! Since Like I've said before... Were in a Jail Cell Dummy!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: Oh well at least I brought my own laptop! Do you know were the plug in thingy is?  
  
Jail Mate: No!  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: Oh well, I guess Ill have to use my own! * Sticks it on the wall and plugs in the laptop+ starts writing her story *  
  
Bye guys, pwease review * puppy dog eyes * Don't care it is a flame! 


	2. Ambushed!

Saya and Kymara  
  
GothicVampirePrincess: Just to tell you I'm Saya a fox demon and Kymara is my bested friend in the whole wide world who happens to be half fox, quarter elf and quarter cow demon. We are cousins!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Kymara: Saya do you think they'll like us I mean ambushing them and then tying them up isn't the best idea you've ever had..  
  
Saya: Of course they'll like us and if they don't then that's to bad well just have to stalk them!  
  
* Yu Yu Hakusho gang walk past bushes *  
  
* Fox Cousins ambush the gang and tie them all up except for Poo *  
  
Saya: Poo what do you want from us? Well be more than happy to follow out orders!  
  
Poo: POO POO POO  
  
Kymara: ok, Saya you get the chocolate and the marshmallows and I'll get the gram crackers and milk.  
  
Saya: Ok and don't forget the pillow and I'll get the golden crown!  
  
*Leave to get all the supplies *  
  
Yuskue: What the Hell was that all about?  
  
Boton: I think they're the 2 fox demon cousins Saya and Kymara!  
  
Kurama: I thought they were just a myth!  
  
Hiei: Apparently not. But why would they leave us here alone when we could escape.  
  
Kurama: But we cant escape if the legends are correct then that means that this rope is made from the fur of the 2 girls twined together.  
  
Yuskue: * lol * You mean to tell me thy trapped us in unbreakable rope and expect us to be trapped?  
  
Hiei: * Sarcastically * Um I would to, its unbreakable rope!  
  
Yuskue: I can untie the knot; I used to be the champ!  
  
Kuwabara: I thought Kiki Limkato was the champ!  
  
Yuskue: Ok so I was # 6 but I'm still good!  
  
*Yuskue unties the knot and everyone hides up in a tree. except for Poo. *  
  
*Kymara comes back with all her supplies *  
  
Poo are you ok here's your pillow in your favorite color, Blue!  
  
Poo: Poo Poo  
  
Kymara: Hey were did all the prisoners go?  
  
*Starts looking for them when Saya comes back exhausted *  
  
Saya: I went half way around the world just to get the perfect crown for our little Poo! Hey WERE ARE ALL THE PRISONERS? WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO THE SACRIFICE!  
  
Poo: * points up in tree * Poo!  
  
Saya: Hey what are you doing up there? Come Here!  
  
Party: No way!  
  
* Hiei pushes Kuwabara off the tree for the Sacrifice*  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...OOOF! YOU DAMND SHRMP! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
Kymara: OOOOOOOOOOOOH SACRIFICE TIME... Don't forget to take off his shirt!  
  
*Kuwabara gets stretched over a plank of wood and gets shirt taken off him *  
  
Saya and Kymara: AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH PUT THE SHIRT BACK ON! MY EYES THEY BURN!  
  
*Saya: It's my turn to do the killing! Where's the knife? Oh here it is!  
  
* Runs knife into his heart while chanting Long Live Poo! Long Live Poo!  
Poo.. We over you this sacrifice as a gift to be blessed as your humble  
followers!*  
  
Authors note: Freaky aint it? Review! Review! 


	3. The argument

A/N: Heyo Peoples, I just wanted to say hello.. HELLO!  
  
Ch.3  
  
Saya: Whose next?  
  
Poo: Shakes his head no.  
  
Saya and Kymara: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kymara: And it was my turn too!  
  
Yuskue: So can we come down now?  
  
Kymara: Hey, I don't care; I mean I never even told you to go up there!  
  
Saya: I wanted to say that line! We were supposed to do Jon Can Point for it!  
  
Hiei: Jon Can Point?  
  
Kymara: Rock Paper Scissors  
  
Hiei: OOOO!  
  
Saya: I wanted to explain Jon Can Point!  
  
Kymara: to slow!  
  
Saya: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Kymara: stop you big baby!  
  
Saya: Hey I'm not the baby in the family! I'm the oldest!  
  
Kymara: By six months! At least I'm taller! Shorty Shorty Shorty  
  
Saya: See I told my mother you always pick on me but does she listen? NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hiei: So now they're fighting!  
  
Yuskue: Yep. Hey how bout we ambush them while they're fighting?  
  
Hiei: A good idea for once!  
  
Yuskue: Hey were is Kurama and Boton?  
  
(They walked off by themselves while the cousins were fighting)  
  
* Hiei and Yuskue tie Saya and Kymara up *  
  
Kymara: Saya this is your entire fault!  
  
Saya: My fault?!? I'm so "short" that you can see over my head! You probably saw him behind me but didn't tell me! You how I can't see over your big empty head!  
  
Saya and Kymara: Oh you know I can't stay mad at my partner in crime. You know what to do.  
  
*Saya and Kymara start biting the rope.*  
  
Yuskue: I thought Kurama said that this rope was unbreakable!  
  
Saya: Well he was wrong! We bought this at the store!  
  
*Yuskue and Hiei fall anime style* 


End file.
